The Tenoh Identity
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Michiru Kaioh, a young girl with psychic powers, and her brother Ichiro find a blonde woman named Haruka Tenoh on the beach. Michiru takes care of her, but she doesn't know that Haruka has a secret that may put her into great danger...FINISHED!!! ^_^v
1. Prologue: Blood In The Sand

Author's Note: Like I said in the beginning of „Cry No More": @_@ Eeek! I have too many ideas *sob* Anyway…hope you like my newest fic :-D

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru, or any other borrowed characters that appear in this ficcy. Some ideas are taken from SpiderMan and X-Men, I don't own those two. *sob* I wish I would own Wolverine! I also don't own the movie "The Bourne Identity", but I stole the title and changed it a little. Sorry, don't sure me!

Dedication: Dedicated to my Grandma, who's turning 60 on Sunday. Happy B-Day, Granny! :-D 

The Tenoh Identity 

Prologue: Blood In The Sand

"Get her! She can't escape!" The blonde woman shot a glance over her shoulder, fear in her teal eyes, and increased her speed, despite the pain that rushed through her body. "Where do you think you can go?" one of her chasers yelled. "We are on a ship!" The blonde reached the deck of the huge ship, and without hesitation, she ran towards the railing and jumped over it with one fluid, fast motion. "NO!" one of her captors screamed when she landed in the water with a splash and started to swim. "Shoot! Shoot her! She mustn't live!" the man shouted, and shortly after, bullets were fired at the swimming blonde. Two of them found their mark in her back, she screamed and went under water. Soon, the sea was calm again, no sign of the blonde left.

Michiru Kaioh wandered down the beach, like she did every morning, deep in thought. Her gaze was directed upwards towards the sky, and so she didn't notice the person that laid in the sand until she nearly fell over her. "Ugh! What the…" Looking down, Michiru let out a small startled yelp. Next to her feet, a blonde woman laid face down in the sand. "Ichiro!" Michiru yelled. "Ichiro, come here!" One moment later, her brother Ichiro came running towards her. "What is it…holy Shit!" he cried out when he spotted the woman lying on the ground. "Help me turn her on her back." Michiru pleaded. Ichiro nodded, and together the two of them turned the unconscious blonde around. Michiru held both hands over the woman's head and concentrated, and once more freaked her brother out with her psychic ability. "Light concussion." She mumbled while her hands traveled down, over the blondes neck on to her chest, where they stopped a moment. "Bruised rib cage…nothing broken, though…two shot wounds in her back, not too deep…" Her hands made their way down to the blondes arms. "Cuts and a dislocated wrist." Ichiro gaped at the list of wounds his sister detected, but stayed silent. Finally, Michiru was done with her check. "Her legs are all right." She informed her brother. "We should get her into the house and take care of her wounds." Ichiro nodded and carefully picked the tall blonde up on his arms, groaning at the weight of her. "Man, she's heavy." He panted. Michiru just shrugged, and the two of them made their way over to their house – not knowing in what trouble they had brought themselves. 


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Discoveries

Chapter 1: Mysterious Discoveries

„Place her on the bed." Michiru advised her brother, who obeyed and gently laid the unconscious blonde woman into his sister's bed. Michiru sat down next to the blonde and unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off her. "Ichiro, please check her pulse. I need to know if she has a steady heartbeat." The aqua haired girl spoke while she continued to undress the unconscious woman. Upon pulling the white muscle shirt away, Michiru discovered two dog tags, attached to a thin silver chain, hanging around the blondes neck. "Weird…is she some kind of soldier?" Michiru wondered out loud before she picked the tags up and read what was engraved on them. "Tenoh Haruka, S-836-X" stood on the first one. "Weird." Michiru mumbled. She took the second one and examined it. "01/27/68 - …" "Even weirder." Ichiro commented. "Michiru, have a look at her wrists." Michiru did what she had been told, and her eyes widened. "What the…" she whispered, taking one of Harukas hands. On the inner side of her wrist, right above her veins, was some odd looking whitish thing right underneath the skin. "Does she have that on both hands?" Michiru asked, and Ichiro nodded. "Yes. What do you think it could be?" "I have no clue…but wait, maybe I can get a link." Ichiru sighed; he hated it when his sister did that. Michiru concentrated, then gently laid her index and middle finger directly on her guests wrist.

…pain, pain, the SPIDER, do it, DO IT, it won't hurt, pain, agony, NO, oh please stop… 

"Argh!" Michiru yelped in pain, jerking her hand back as if she had received an electrical shock._ "Michiru!" Ichiro called out, shocked. "Are you okay?!" "Yes…yes, I'm fine. Don't worry…I'm fine." Michiru breathed, wiping a thin layer of sweat from her brow. "Do you now know what this is?" Ichiro asked, frowning when Michiru shook her head. "No…but…dear God, she had to go through so much pain…" the aqua haired girl then spoke, her voice shaking. Ichiro frowned again, but didn't say anything. Instead, he started tending to the blondes wounds, starting with getting the two bullets out. "Tenoh Haruka." Michiru mumbled while she looked at the dog tags again. "Do you think that this is her name?" Ichiro nodded, concentration on getting the bullets out. "They didn't get into her body very deep…I wonder how this is possible." The man mumbled to himself. Michiru peeked over his shoulder, but gulped and looked away again when Ichiro fished the first bullet out, a small river of blood running from the wound. Instead of watching the operation, Michiru tended to Harukas dislocated wrist, putting it back into jolt and bandaging it. Ichiro finished his small operation and dropped the second bullet on a small plate. "We have to stitch that." He mumbled, and Michiru just nodded, hurrying away to get the utensils her brother needed for stitching the wounds._

"You think she'll wake up soon?" Ichiro asked later that day. Michiru and he sat in front of their house on the stairs that led to the front door, drinking coke and eating potato chips. "I hope she will." Michiru replied. "So she can tell us what happened to her. And what the stuff on those dog tags means." Ichiro nodded, letting out a small sigh. "Well, we know that her name's Haruka Tenoh. Maybe that 01-27-68 thing is her date of birth…?" Michiru shrugged. "Could be. But what would the rest on that tag mean? And for what does S-836-X stand?" Ichiro mimicked his sister and shrugged, too. "I could try to get…" Michiru started, but Ichiro interrupted her. "No way. You will not try to get another link, understand? It's painful for you, at least when it comes to that woman." "I felt her pain." Michiru replied. "Only a small part of it, a little glimpse…but it was enough for me to show that she suffered before we found her." "And you don't know who made her suffer? …or what that weird white stuff in her skin is?" Ichiro asked. Michiru shook her head. "During the link…I caught a glimpse of a spider. But I have no clue what it could mean." "Hmph." Ichiro produced a weird sound, causing Michiru to smile at him. "Well…I guess we'll find out as soon as she wakes…" Before Michiru could finish her sentence, an ear-piercing scream shattered the peaceful silence of the night, scaring both Ichiro and Michiru out of their minds. "What the…?!" Ichiro cried out while Michiru already jumped to her feet. She knew where that scream had come from. "Ichiro, the scream came from inside the house! It has to be Haruka!" she cried out. Ichiro came to his feet, too, and the two of them ran inside, hoping and praying that they would find Haruka alive and well. 


	3. Chapter 2: Possible Danger

Chapter 2: Possible Danger

Michiru was the first one to run into the room where Haruka laid, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her blonde guest standing next to the bed, looking around with somehow scared eyes. When the tall blonde spotted Michiru, she went into fighting stance and shouted: "Who are you?! What do you want from me?" "Calm down!" Michiru replied, raising her hands to show that she had no weapons with her. Instead of calming down, Haruka took a step back, raising her fists. "I'm Michiru." Michiru quickly spoke on, in fear of getting attacked by the blonde. "This is my brother Ichiro. We don't want to harm you. I found you at the beach yesterday, you were hurt and unconscious, and so I decided to bring you here and take care of you." Slowly, Harukas fists sank back down to her sides, but she still was tense, ready to attack any minute if any kind of threat should appear. "Please, calm down." Michiru pleaded, hoping and praying that Ichiro wouldn't make any fast, unexpected moves behind her back. "You were shot twice, you shouldn't be out of bed." "Shot…?" Haruka replied, her eyes widening. Michiru let out a startled yelp when all of a sudden, the blonde let out a strange sounding gurgle and pressed both hands against her head, doubling over in obvious pain. "Haruka! Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru cried out, hurrying over to the blonde. Haruka fell on her knees, and when Michiru put her arms around the blonde, she felt how much she was shivering. A weird gagging noise emerged from Harukas throat, and suddenly, whitish foam ran out of her mouth and over her chin. "Ichiro!" Michiru screamed, panicking. "Ichiro, she has some kind of seizure! Do something!" Ichiro cursed his luck – why did he have to be the doctor, and not his sister? – but ran over to the blonde, kneeling down next to her. Harukas eyes had rolled back in their sockets, so far that the only thing that could be seen was white. "Help her." Michiru whispered. "Please…" "Get her on the bed." Ichiro commanded. "Fast! Hurry up!"

When Ichiro left the room again one hour later, Michiru sat in the kitchen, waiting. As soon a she spotted her brother in the doorway, the aqua haired girl jumped up. "How is she?" Ichiro sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Unconscious again. The seizure she had probably was caused from the drugs she was given." "Drugs?" Michiru asked, shocked, and Ichiro nodded. "The symptoms she showed were typical for an overdose." He let out another sigh. "Normally, she should be dead by now. Michiru, there's something wrong with her." "What do you mean, something is wrong with her?" Michiru asked, frowning. "The two bullets…they must've hit her out of a close distance, but only went in a few centimeters deep. That's totally impossible. And now the drug overdose…everyone else would have died from it, but she didn't." "What do you want to tell me?" Michiru asked, growing impatient with her brother's medical rambling. "I don't know." Ichiro admitted. "But, Michiru, I think that Haruka could be a possible danger for us." "Possible danger?" Michiru cried out. "You can't mean that! And besides, what do you want to do? Send her away, in her condition? Or maybe drop her off at the beach again and hope that someone else will find her?!" "Of course not." Ichiro replied, angered. "But we should be careful. You saw how aggressive she was before." "She wasn't aggressive, she was scared." Michiru replied. "God knows about what she had to go through, I would be scared, too, if I was her." Ichiro nodded and stood up from his chair. "You're probably right…well, we'll have to wait until she wakes up again to find out what happened to her. Until then…can you care for her? I know that you won't like what I'll say now, but…she freaks me out." Michiru sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll look after her." "And no more links!" he warned before checking his watch. "Well, I need to get going, my shift at the hospital starts soon. Be careful, okay?" Michiru nodded, and Ichiro quickly packed his things and left. As soon as he was gone, Michiru jumped up and walked into her bedroom, where Haruka still laid motionless on the bed. 

"What happened to you, Haruka?" Michiru spoke quietly to herself while she looked at the lifeless form of the blonde woman. Her eyes traveled over the still body, and it was the first time that she noticed how muscular the blonde woman looked. Her shoulders were broader then Ichiros, who wasn't a weakling at all, and her arms looked as if she could tear out trees without breaking a sweat. "Did you gain all these muscles with hard training? Or did you gain them with drugs?" Michiru wondered out loud. "I need to take another link." She finally decided, although Ichiro had warned her not to. Taking in a deep breath, Michiru concentrated before she put her hands on Harukas temples. A terrible flash of pain ran through her body, she screamed in agony and finally collapsed to the floor, unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 3: Talk To Me

Chapter 3: Talk To Me

„Owww..." Michiru groaned while opening her eyes. To her own surprise, she found herself lying on the floor, next to Harukas empty bed. Wait a sec, Harukas empty bed?! Michiru sat up, shocked, staring at the wrinkled covers and pillow. "Where is she?" she wondered out loud. "You alright?" a deep, husky voice suddenly came from behind, causing her to squeal and spin around. Haruka sat in the comfy chair Ichiro normally used, looking at her. "You've been out for a pretty long time." The blonde added when Michiru didn't say anything. "I'm…I'm fine." The aqua haired girl finally replied. "You were messing with my brain, right?" Haruka asked out of the blue, causing Michiru to blush. "I wasn't _messing_ with it! I…just had a look." She then defended herself. Haruka snorted and rose from her chair. "No matter how you call it, I don't want you do it again. My brain's been messed with long enough now." She looked at her wrists for a moment, her eyes darkening. "What happened to you?" Michiru suddenly asked, causing the blonde to look at her. "None of your business." Haruka replied bluntly. Michiru shot her a glare. "Hey, I found you at the beach and took care of you, you at least could tell me what happened." She then demanded, but Haruka just shook her head. "It's better for you if you don't know. I need to get going anyway, before they find me." "You can't leave, not in your condition! Your wounds need to heal!" "Screw that, I can't stay. Too dangerous for you. Thanks for stitching me up and everything, but now I have to go." Haruka replied while she already put on her shirt and started to button it. "What do the dog tags mean?" Michiru suddenly asked, earning another glare. "I said, none of your business. Stop sticking your nose into things that are too big for you." _"That's it."_ Michiru thought to herself, angered. "You know, you could show a little more gratitude." She then spat. "After all, it was _me_ who took you here, it was _me_ who took care of you, and it was _me_ who…" "…who messed with my brain." Haruka interrupted her, getting angry, too. "And I didn't ask you to take me here. I was unconscious, what do you expect? If I would've been awake, I would've left that friggin beach anyway. So stop complaining, let me go and forget about me." With that, Haruka grabbed her jeans and was about to put them on when Michiru softly spoke: "How could I forget you, after what I felt in your mind?" Haruka stopped her movements as if suddenly a thick layer of ice came over her. She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting Michirus. "What…what do you mean, feeling something in my mind?" she finally asked, her voice not harsh and unfriendly for the first time since they had started their talk. "I felt your pain." Michiru softly replied. "I felt how much you suffered before you escaped. What happened to you, Haruka?" Slowly, Haruka sank back on the chair, staring at Michiru in shock. "Tell me." Michiru softly spoke while walking over to the blonde and kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands. "Tell me what this is." She pointed to the whitish stuff in the blondes wrists. "Tell me how you became that strong. And tell me who caused you so much pain." Haruka shook her head, looking away. "I can't." she finally spoke hoarsely. "If I do…they will kill you." "Who are they?!" Michiru demanded to know. Haruka abruptly pulled her hands back. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." She softly spoke. "How can you know that? Please, Haruka, talk to me. Maybe my brother and I can help you!" Michiru tried to convince the blonde. Haruka just shook her head, stood up again and continued to get dressed. "I need to get going, before they locate me and come here." She spoke, closing her belt. "Fine." Michiru sighed, finally giving up. "Go ahead and leave. But…if you ever need someone to…mess with your brain again, or if you ever need medical treatment, you can come back here." "Thanks for your offer, but we won't see each other again." Haruka replied. "Like I said, just forget about me. You never met me, understand?" Michiru nodded, realizing that Haruka was serious. "Fine then. Well…have a nice life." The aqua haired girl spoke. Haruka gave her one last look, her eyes all of a sudden filled with warmth and hope. "I will try to. And…thanks for everything." With that, the blonde walked out of the house, leaving Michiru behind alone. 

When Ichiro returned home from his shift, he found his sister sitting on the balcony, sobbing. "Michiru!" he called out, hurrying over to the aqua haired girl. "Michiru, what happened? Did that woman hurt you? Did she attack you?" Michiru sniffled and shook her head. "No. But…she woke up again…and she just left." "What do you mean, she left?" Ichiro asked, shocked. "She's gone!" Michiru replied. "She thanked me for everything and left. Can you believe that?" "Damn." Ichiro muttered. "She told me that I should forget her, and that I never met her. I just wanted to know what happened to her!" Michiru ranted on. « Hey, calm down. » Ichiro spoke, sitting down next to his sister. "If she's that ungrateful, you really should forget about her. After all, she's just…" _"Hands up, and do not move!" a voice suddenly thundered, causing both Michiru and Ichiro to jump. Upon looking up, the two found themselves staring at four men who were dressed a lot like managers, along with four soldiers, aiming their guns at the scared siblings. _


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue And An Operation

Chapter 4: Rescue And An Operation

"What…what do you want?" Michiru finally dared to speak. One of the four business men gave her a smug smile and replied: "You  have something that belongs to us. We want it back." "I don't know what you are talking about." Michiru replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Oh, I'm sure you do. You have our subject 836." "We don't have any subject." Ichiro replied. "What the heck are you talking about, anyway?" Slowly, the man got angry. "Listen, you two." He started, his voice full of held-back fury, "we located the subject here at this beach one hour ago. So it still has to be here." Michiru could feel how her blood started to boil, seeing that this odd man talked about Haruka as if she was some kind of object instead of a human being. "Anyway," he now spoke on, "we don't need you to find it. The chip we implanted into the subjects neck makes it easy for us…but you could've gained a lot of money by helping us. The only thing you'll gain now is death." He looked at the soldiers, smirking. "Kill them, and start with the girl." 

Michiru let out a fearful little gasp when the soldier who had been commanded to kill her readied his gun, aiming at her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the bang and the following blackness, when all of a sudden a shocked yelp came from the man who had been just about to murder her. Upon opening her eyes, Michiru saw to her big surprise that his gun laid almost five meters away from him, with some white substance sticking on the barrel. And the soldier who had been holding the gun fell to the ground just in time for the aqua haired girl to see…and when Michiru saw that it had been Haruka who had knocked him out, she felt sudden joy overwhelming her. "Here it is!" one of the business men called out. "Get the subject! Alive or dead, I don't mind!" "Well, I do!" Haruka yelled at him. One of the soldiers raised his gun and shot at the blonde, and to Michirus surprise and shock, she dodged the bullet as if it was the most natural thing in the world before she jumped forwards and knocked the soldier out. The remaining two soldiers decided that fighting with Haruka was too dangerous and ran off, much to the anger of the four business men. "Come back here!" one of them shouted, waving his fist. "Seems like it's the four of you against me now." Haruka growled. The four men looked at her a little worried, cursing the fact that they hadn't weapons with them. "Well, we'll see each other soon again, object 836." One of them finally spoke. "You may have won this time, but sooner or later, we'll take you back to the lab where you belong." With that, the four men turned around and got into the black car they had come with, driving off. "Bastards." Haruka mumbled, staring after the car in anger. She turned to look at Michiru and Ichiro, who both sat gaping at her wide-eyed. "You alright?" she asked, earning a nod from Michiru. "Yes…yes, we're fine." The aqua haired girl stood up and walked over to the tall blonde, looking at her. "Thanks for saving us." She softly spoke. Haruka shrugged and cleared her throat before she answered. "No problem. But…I need your help again." She looked at Ichiro. "You're a doctor, right?" Ichiro nodded, and Haruka walked over to him. "Well then, I want you to cut out that chip they implanted into my neck."

"I'm…" Ichiro gulped before talking on, "I'm not sure if I can do that here. Maybe in the hospital…" "No." Haruka interrupted him. "If we go to the hospital, they'll catch me again and take me back. You have to do it here." "Do it, Ichiro." Michiru softly spoke, and her brother looked at her. "But Michiru…she could die!" All of a sudden, Haruka grabbed his collar and pulled him up to eyelevel, her biceps bulging out. "Listen, _Doc, I don't care if I could die during the operation. If you don't take this thing out, they'll always find me, no matter where I go. And before going back there, I'd rather end my life, thanks a lot. So, will you cut it out?" Ichiro let out a little sigh before he nodded. "Okay, I'll cut it out. But now, let go of me!" Haruka dropped him back on the stairs and started to unbutton her shirt. "Hey!" Michiru cried out. "Let's get inside first." Haruka stopped undoing the buttons, looked at her and nodded. The three of them walked into the house, and Ichiro hurried up to get his operation utensils. _

"This is going to hurt. Are you sure that you want me to…?" "Just start, man!" Haruka barked, feeling rather uncomfortable sitting on the living room couch, with only her muscle shirt and her blue jeans on. Ichiro sighed and took one of the scalpels, carefully looking at Harukas neck. "I see it." He finally mumbled while he put his fingers on the spot he thought the chip was. He pressed a little and felt something hard in the skin. "Yep, got it." Michiru, who knelt in front of Haruka, took a gentle hold of the blondes hand, earning a surprised look. "Just to comfort you." The aqua haired girl whispered. "Okay, I'll start cutting." Ichiro mumbled. He placed the scalpel right next to where the chip started and stabbed into the skin. Haruka let out a gasp, and blood started to flow when Ichiro cut her neck open. Luckily, the chip wasn't implanted very deep, and soon, it was out. Ichiro stitched the wound he had left and bandaged it. "I'm done." He then said. "Thanks." Haruka spoke, slowly opening her eyes again which had been squeezed shut during the whole operation. Michiru let go of the blondes hand and stood up. "Haruka…" she started, earning an interested look, "I want to know what happened to you." Michiru stated. Haruka looked down to the floor for a moment before her eyes came up again, meeting Michirus. "Okay." She finally spoke. "I'll tell you."  


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayed

Chapter 5: Betrayed

„Where do you want me to start?" Haruka asked, looking at both Michiru and Ichiro questioningly. Michiru took a gentle hold of the blondes hand and turned it until she could look at her wrist. "Tell me what this is." She softly spoke, pointing to the whitish stuff underneath Harukas skin. Haruka let out a small sigh. "Maybe I should show you." She then spoke, pulling her hand out of Michirus grip. The blonde put her fingers into a pretty weird position, with her index, thumb and pinky finger pointing towards the ceiling while her middle and ring finger were clenched, as if she wanted to form a fist. Michiru frowned, and she let out a scared little yelp when all of a sudden some sticky white substance shot out of Harukas wrist, towards the ceiling where it got stuck. Haruka let go of the white string and gave the aqua haired girl a shy smile. "Spider webs." She then explained. "How can you do that?" Ichiro asked, astonished. Haruka leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes for a second. "It's the end effect of the experiments they made with me." She finally spoke. "Who?" Michiru softly asked while sitting down next to the blonde. "The Japanese Army." Haruka finally whispered. "Did…did the experiments hurt?" Ichiro asked, and Haruka looked at him. "Yes. They _always did." She then spoke. "But why? Why did they do that to you?" Michiru asked, anger in her voice. Haruka looked over at her, giving her another weak smile. "They want to create an army of special soldiers, like they called us." The blonde then explained. "And they decided that I should be the one who's got spider abilities." "My God." Michiru whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "The army really did that?" Haruka nodded, letting out a small sigh. "When I managed to escape…we all were on a ship, that's why I ended on the beach. Where you found me." "What did they do to you?" Ichiro asked, earning a glare from Haruka. "I'd rather not talk about it, thanks a lot." She then replied, a flash of memory coming up in her mind. _

Strap her to the table. Is the DNA ready? God, that woman can scream, can't someone please gag her?

"Haruka? Haruka, are you okay?" The blonde snapped out of her trance-like state when Michiru called out to her, her voice showing concern and worry. "Yeah…yeah, I was just…" She trailed off and let out a sigh. "I should leave now." She then spoke. "I've already told you too much…" Michiru let out a sigh, too, and nodded. "I see, Haruka. Well…just in case you ever need help…you know where we live." Haruka nodded and already rose from her chair when a loud clicking sound from Ichiro's direction caused her to turn her head. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the black revolver Ichiro aimed at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can allow you to leave." The man spoke, his voice cold and hard all of a sudden. "Ichiro!" Michiru cried out. "What are you doing?" "Michiru, get away from her. Come over here." Ichiro ordered without caring about his sisters protest. "And you, Tenoh, move over to the wall and stand with your face to it." "You know that I could dodge the bullet." Haruka replied, raising her hands like Ichiro had told her to. "Not this one." Ichiro replied, a smug smile on his face. "This revolver was designed to stop creatures like you, Subject 836. It fires the bullets so fast that even you can't dodge them." "Ichiro…" Michiru spoke, looking at her brother with fear in her eyes. "What does that mean?" Ichiro answered without bothering to look at his sister. "Well, Michiru, there are a few things you don't know about your dear brother. See, I'm not a doctor at the local hospital like I always told you. I'm a doctor for the army." "You're one of them." Haruka suddenly stammered, taking one step backwards. Ichiro smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. In fact, I'm the one who injected the DNA into your blood. Good thing that all the doctors always had to wear masks, thus you didn't know that I'm the lead scientist and didn't even think about running away from Michiru and me." He laughed at the shocked look in the blondes eyes. "I can't believe it." Michiru spoke from next to her brother. "You are on of the men who did those awful things to Haruka? How could you!" "Shut up!" Ichiro commanded. "Do you think we could've afforded that house if I was just a normal doctor?" He looked at Haruka again. "And you move over to the wall now." He commanded. Haruka did as she had been told, soon standing with her face to the wall. "I'll make sure that you are taken back to where you belong." Ichiro mumbled while walking over to her, pulling out a pair of handcuffs in the process. "And as soon as we are back on the ship, we can continue…" He never finished his sentence. Michiru grabbed the vase that stood on the small desk next to the couch, raised it high over her head and then smashed it on her brothers head with all the strength she could bring up, knocking him out immediately. 


	7. Chapter 6: Chained Together

Chapter 6: Chained Together

Haruka heard how the vase shattered, followed by a loud thumping noise. Slowly, the blonde turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw Michiru standing over the motionless body of her brother. "What…" the blonde started, but Michiru interrupted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "We have to get away, now." The aqua haired girl commanded. Haruka just gaped, allowing Michiru to pull her towards the door. They nearly were out of the house when Haruka regained her sense and pulled her hand out of Michirus grasp, causing the aqua haired girl to turn around and look at her. "Wrong. I have to go. You stay." The blonde commanded. "Are you crazy?" Michiru shot back. "Hello, I just knocked out my brother with a vase, I can't stay!" "Then go, for Heaven's sake, but not with me!" Haruka replied, angered. "Oh, and why not?" Michiru shot back, her voice full of fury now. "I saved your butt right now, remember?" "And I'm thankful for it." Haruka replied, in a softer, friendlier voice all of a sudden. "But it's too dangerous for you to come with me. The army will chase me and will try to get me back into their lab, and I can't take the risk of them catching you, too." "They won't catch us, not if we stick together." Michiru replied, giving the blonde a warm smile. Haruka sighed and shook her head. "Nope. You go somewhere else. See you." The blonde turned her back on Michiru when all of a sudden something cold closed around her right wrist. She gasped and turned back, just in time to see Michiru closing the other handcuff around her own left wrist. "What are you _doing?" the blonde cried out, her eyes widening until they were almost as big as plates. "Well, if you don't want to take me with you out of free will, I guess I have to chain myself to you." Michiru replied, smiling a little. Haruka gave an experimental tug at the handcuff around her wrist, but soon realized that it had no use. She was strong, but obviously not strong enough to break the cuff. "Don't worry, you're still able to shoot your web." Michiru informed her, grinning. "I can't believe you actually think of this as funny." Haruka grumbled. Michiru shrugged, grinning even broader. "I suggest we take my brother's car. Can you drive?" she then asked. _

Harukas right hand laid on the gear change, while she steered with her other, free hand. Michiru sat in the passenger's seat, letting her left hand dangle relaxed next to Harukas. "How long do you want to keep me chained?" Haruka asked, sounding annoyed. "Until we are far enough away from the house." Michiru replied, looking at the road in front of her. Haruka just sighed and continued to drive. "You are strange." She finally spoke. Michiru looked at her, smiling. "I know. But you're not one to talk, Haruka." Haruka huffed. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm strange. But you're doing it on purpose." She then accused. Michiru shrugged, causing the chain between the two cuffs to clink. "Where are we going, anyway?" the aqua haired girl asked after a few moments of silence. "To a hotel." Haruka replied, her eyes glued to the road. "Where we can spend the night. It'll get dark already…and…" the last part of the sentence was mumbled, so Michiru didn't understand a word. "What was that?" she asked, frowning. "My back hurts." Haruka finally admitted. "The shot wounds." Michiru gently patted her shoulder. "They'll be healed soon. They weren't that deep, after all." She tried to comfort Haruka. The blonde gave her a short glance and smiled a little, for the first time since their run away from Michiru and Ichiros house. "Look, look." Michiru suddenly spoke, smiling. "Haruka Tenoh _can smile after all." Haruka shot her another glance, her expression growing serious all of a sudden again. Much to Michirus shock, her eyes filled with a sadness and pain so deep and essential that it seemed to pain her physically. "Haruka…Haruka, I didn't want to hurt you." Michiru stammered. "It's okay." Haruka replied, her voice even hoarser than usual. The reason for the change of tone caused even more shock for the aqua haired girl: Harukas eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The blonde quickly pulled over to the right and brought the car to a halt, closing her eyes as soon as the vehicle stood. A heavy, shaky breath erupted from her chest, along with a strange sounding noise. It took Michiru a few moments until she realized that the noise actually had been a sob. "Haruka…" she spoke, placing her free hand gently on the taller woman's shoulder. "Haruka, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to…" Haruka shook her head, looking at Michiru with red eyes. "No. Don't apologize…it's not your fault." The blonde spoke hoarsely before swallowing a few times, biting her tears back. "It's just…ever since I was taken into that lab…I wasn't able to smile or laugh at all anymore. But you…seems like you gave me that ability back." Michiru gave the blonde a gentle smile and patted her shoulder. Without saying anymore, Haruka brought the car back on the street and drove on. Michiru stayed silent too, but inside, she was nearly singing. After all, Haruka slowly started to trust her.  _


	8. Chapter 7: Pain Attack

Chapter 7: Pain Attack

After Harukas short break-down, the two women didn't talk much on their way to the hotel. Haruka was concentrating on the road while Michiru silently wondered where she put the key for the handcuffs that held her and the blonde together; she was sure that she had taken it with her, but she couldn't remember where she was keeping it. Suddenly, Haruka startled her by asking a blunt question: "Are you reading my mind?" "What?!" Michiru cried out, staring at the blonde with big round eyes. Haruka shot her a short glance and repeated her question. "I want to know if you're reading my mind." "Of course not." Michiru protested, sounding slightly angered. "I can do that, if you want to know, but I never do it without asking for permission first." Haruka just snorted, then bothered to reply: "Good thing. I don't like it when people read my mind without asking first." Michiru huffed and answered: "I thought you trust me, Haruka. Why are you asking that now?" Haruka drove up to the right again and stopped the car once more, looking at Michiru. "Listen, girl, I do not trust you." She stated bluntly. Before Michiru had the chance to say anything, Haruka talked on. "I just drag you along because you chained yourself to me. As soon as you decide to take that thing off", she raised her handcuffed wrist for emphasis, "our ways will part. Got it?" Michiru nodded, knowing that she would burst into tears if she opened her mouth now. "Good." Haruka mumbled and reached for the ignition key to start the car again when all of a sudden a terrible flash of pain ran through her head. She let out a pain filled gasped and doubled over, nearly hitting the steering wheel with her forehead, pressing both hands against the sides of her head. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, shocked. "Haruka, what's wrong?" Haruka just groaned in reply, her whole body shaking. "Haruka!" Michiru screamed, by now in great fear. Her fear increased when all of a sudden Harukas nose started to bleed heavily, and big red drops fell on the driver's seat. Quickly, Michiru started to dig through her pockets until she found the key of the handcuffs. She unlocked the one that was closed around Harukas wrist, then grabbed her shoulders. "Haruka, can you hear me?!" she cried out, suddenly fearing that Haruka could die in her arms. "Don't…don't worry." Haruka finally managed to press out between gritted teeth. She leaned back, her eyes closed, blood running from her nose in two small, constant rivers, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths. "Don't worry." She repeated, her voice steady again. "It happens often…I'm used to it." "What, you have such pain attacks?" Michiru asked, disbelief in her voice. "Yeah…ever since they started their experiments on me." Haruka replied, finally opening her eyes again. She looked at Michiru questioningly and raised her now unchained hand. "You unchained me?" she asked. Michiru nodded, unlocked the handcuff that still dangled from her wrist and placed it in her pocket. "Yeah, I did." She then admitted. Haruka frowned. "You do know that I simply could throw you out of the car now, and maybe even tie you to some tree with my web?" Michiru nodded again and smiled at Haruka, giving her the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes she managed to produce. "But you won't do that, right?" she chirped. Haruka sighed and started the car again. "You know, you can be pretty annoying." She stated while driving back on the road. "But I guess I owe you one for helping me when your brother turned out to be a traitorous little fool, so I'll be grateful and take you with me." Michiru smiled and performed a cute little bow. "Thanks a lot, Haruka-sama!" she then cried out. Haruka shot her a look, combined with a frown. "You are really strange." She then informed the aqua haired girl, before concentrating on the road again. 

"A double room for…Ryo and Kaori Saeba, please." Haruka spoke to the receptionist of the Sunset Hotel, earning a surprised look from Michiru. "One second, Sir." The receptionist replied before he took a look at the reservations book. "You're lucky, we have a double room free. How long do you intend to stay?" "Only that night. We'll leave again tomorrow." Haruka replied. The clerk handed her the key and told her where she found the room before he took her money for the one night. "Sleep well, Sir and Madam." He then spoke, bowing to the two women. Haruka and Michiru nodded, and Michiru took Harukas hand to look like a real married couple. Haruka glanced at her before the two made their way over to the stairs and walked up to their room. As soon as they were out of the receptionists sight, Michiru expected Haruka to pull her hand back, but much to the surprise of the aqua haired girl, the blonde didn't. She held Michirus hand until they reached their room, and let go when they entered. While the blonde studied the double bed and the couch, Michiru stood next to her, wondering if she really didn't trust her, like she had said, or if maybe she just was afraid to get to close.    


	9. Chapter 8: Sleepless Night

Chapter 8: Sleepless Night

„You can have the bed. I'll take the couch." Haruka spoke after a few moments of silence. "Are you nuts?" Michiru protested. "Hello, this is a double bed. I think we'll both…" "I said, I'll take the couch." Haruka interrupted her, glaring. "And now shut up and obey, before I tie you to the bed with my web." Michiru quickly obeyed and started to undress. To her amusement, Harukas eyes first went wide before she covered them with one hand. "What on earth are you _doing?" the blonde cried out. "I'm undressing myself." Michiru replied, trying to keep her smile out of her voice. "You know, normally I don't sleep with my clothes on." Haruka just grumbled and turned her back on Michiru. One second later, the clinking sound of her belt buckle opening could be heart, then Haruka pulled down her trousers and carelessly threw them into the next corner. She unbuttoned and took off her shirt, but refused to get out of the muscle shirt, too. The blonde walked over to the bed and got the pillow and the blankets that laid on the side Michiru was not using before she readied the couch for herself. "Good night." Michiru softly spoke when Haruka turned the lights off. "Night." Haruka replied. Michiru soon fell asleep, but Haruka just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She was so tired that her eyes felt as if they were full of sand and burned like hell, but she couldn't sleep. Like always. Haruka sighed and rolled to her side, closing her eyes. She was about to doze off when a flash of an image came up, the picture of some big, square gray thing appearing in front of her inner eye. The "Fridge". Harukas eyes flew open, and her breath became heavy. Michiru, who was sleeping by now, stirred in the bed, but didn't wake up. "No." Haruka whispered, closing her eyes again. "Please, just let me sleep one hour…" Her prayers didn't help. Instead of sleep, another memory came up, two voices talking about her. _

_"You made a fucking mistake. You gave her way too much! Now the effects will be permanent." __"And? That makes her the perfect soldier. Think about the possibilities! A soldier who needs no sleep…" "You idiot! She does __need sleep! She just won't be able to get it anymore, now that you gave her such a high dose!" "Stop yelling at me! She'll survive it!" "Yes, she surely will. But you do know that she could snap if she's not getting any sleep?! That woman is a ticking time bomb now, ready to explode any minute! Eveyr human being needs…" "She is not a human being. She's a living weapon, but not a human being!" _

"…not a human being." Haruka whispered, staring up. Although it was dark in the room, she could see every crack  in the ceiling, thanks to her increased eyesight; she knew that, if she just concentrated hard enough, she probably also would be able to see the movement of Michirus eyes under her closed lids. "You're so lucky." Haruka mumbled, looking over to the bed where Michiru slept soundly. "You can sleep…I just wish I could, too." Letting out another sigh, Haruka finally stood up and sat down on the only chair in the room. She watched Michiru for the whole night, until the sun started to rise on the horizon.

Michiru awoke when sunlight shone into her face. She yawned and opened her eyes. "Awake?" Harukas voice came from the right, causing her to jump. The aqua haired girl turned her head and looked at the blonde, who was sitting on top of a simple wooden chair. Harukas face was pale, causing the dark rings underneath her eyes to stand out in a sharp contrast; her eyes herself were bloodshot. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, sitting up. "You look terrible." "You have a way of breaking news." Haruka mumbled, glaring at the aqua haired girl. "I couldn't sleep." She then simply said. "What do you mean, you couldn't sleep? You weren't able to sleep the whole night through?"_ "No. I wasn't able to sleep at all." Michirus eyes widened until Haruka feared that they might fall out any second. "What?!" the aqua haired girl cried out. "But why? That's impossible! You looked tired when we came here, and then you couldn't sleep?" Haruka sighed and looked down to the floor. "I'm never able to sleep." She finally spoke, her voice soft and sad. Her eyes came up again, meeting Michirus. "I'm the perfect soldier, Michiru. And perfect soldier's don't sleep." "You mean…the army did something to you, and now you can't sleep anymore?" Michiru asked, shocked. The things she heard about those experiments Haruka had to go through became worse and worse, and she wondered how one human being could to things like that to another. Haruka nodded, her gaze still locked with Michirus. "Yeah. It wasn't planned like that, but one of the doctors made a mistake. They needed me awake for all the tests and operations, so they inserted some steroid thing into me…but they used to much. And when they inserted the spider DNA the next day, the steroids where still there and somehow went into my whole body instead of staying in my blood…keeping me awake now. No matter how tired I am, I just…I just can't sleep." The last sentence was spoken in such a desperate tone that Michiru could feel her heart ache. "Oh God, Haruka…I feel so sorry for you…" Haruka looked away, back on the floor. "The only way for me to get some rest is to fall unconscious." She let out a short bitter laugh. "You have no clue how refreshed I felt when I awoke at your house for the first time, Michiru." Michiru stayed silent, and finally, Haruka rose from her chair. "Well, we should get moving. Get dressed, so we can leave soon." Michiru nodded and started to put her clothes on, Haruka doing the same. _


	10. Chapter 9: Swinging Away

Chapter 9: Swinging Away 

„And where are we going today?" Michiru asked while Haruka started the car and drove down the street, away from the hotel. "Umm…" Haruka replied, frowning. „Well, to be honest…I don't know." Michiru gaped at the blonde, not believing what she heard. "You don't know?" she then cried out. Haruka shot her a short glance and shrugged. "Well, I suggest we leave Tokyo for a start. We'll be much safer if we're outside the city." Michiru shrugged and nodded  "Fine with me…if you take me with you, that is." Haruka stayed silent for a moment, then she replied: "Well…if you want to come…" Michiru beamed at the blonde. "Of course I want to come!" Haruka gave her a slight smile and concentrated on the road again. Michirus gaze fell to the review mirror out of pure coincidence, and suddenly, she paled. "What is it?" Haruka asked, sounding worried. "Haruka…my brother, he's following us." Haruka looked in the mirror and frowned. "You're right. What shall we do?" "Get away from him of course! He surely doesn't want to talk! He'll take you back to the lab if he gets to us…" "He won't." Haruka replied, eyeing the high buildings of Tokyo, a plan forming in her mind. "Tell me, Michiru, are you scared of heights?" the blonde finally asked.

Haruka stopped the car and quickly climbed out, advising Michiru to do the same. Behind them, Ichiro pulled up, too, and climbed out. "Tenoh! Stay where you are, and you won't be hurt, I promise!" he yelled. Haruka shot him a glare before she talked to Michiru: "Climb on my back. Hurry!" Michiru wondered what the blonde had in mind, but did as she had been told, holding to Haruka really tight. She let out a scared little squeal when Haruka all of a sudden shot her web out, the whitish substance sticking to the wall of the next building. "Hold on tight." Haruka breathed before she pulled herself and Michiru upwards, Ichiro cursing after them. Quickly, the blonde shot out another string of web from her other hand, swinging to the left. She continued like that, not caring about the traffic jam she caused. Soon the street was filled with people who stood staring up at her, their mouths open. Michiru held on to the blonde, giggling. "Oh this is fun!" she cried out. Haruka couldn't help herself but had to chuckle at her friends odd behavior. She continued swinging from house to house, surprise rising inside her when the people on the street started to cheer. "Yeah! Go, go, go!" "Look at that! Isn't she amazing? Just like SpiderMan!" Michiru laughed and tightened her grip around Haruka. "Look, Haruka, they applaud you." She pointed out. "Cool, isn't it?" Haruka replied, her cool and composed mask slipping for a moment, allowing her to grin widely. "Hold on good, Michiru, that'll be a sharp turn." With that, she shot her web towards a far away building, then she swung a perfect curve. Michiru squealed before she giggled again. "My oh my! You're good at that, Haruka." The blonde grinned, then spotted a narrow roof. "Perfect." She spoke to herself, swung over to the object of desire and managed to land gentle enough to avoid Michiru falling off her back. The aqua haired girl let go of her and landed on her feet, running one hand through her locks. "Pew! That was so cool! Who needs cars anyway when you can…Haruka, you're bleeding!" the last four words were shouted out in shock and surprise. "Huh?" Haruka looked down at her wrists, only to find small rivers of blood running from them. "Oh, that. Don't worry, it'll stop any minute. The doctors at the lab told me that it would bleed when I use my webs for the first times, then the skin will adjust itself." "Oh I see." Michiru replied, though she still was worried. "Anyway", Haruka continued, "I suggest we get another car and leave Tokyo." Michiru nodded. "Sounds good to me, Haruka." The two women smiled at each other before Haruka turned around and pointed on her back. "Hop on, we need to get off the roof." Michiru climbed on the blondes back again, already looking forward to another round of swinging through Tokyo. Unfortunately, it ended pretty fast this time; Haruka just attached some web to the edge of the roof, and then let herself glide towards the ground until she landed on the sidewalk safely. "That's it?" Michiru asked, disappointed. "I thought it would take longer!" Haruka gave her an odd look. "You're acting strange again." She then spoke. Michiru poked her tongue out at the blonde, who frowned, then chuckled. "Yeah right. C'mon, let's get…" She never finished her sentence. A small arrow suddenly came flying out of nowhere, digging itself deep into the blondes neck. Haruka moaned in pain, her hand flying up to where the arrow had hit. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out. "What the…" The blonde slowly went down on her knees, then fell to the ground unconscious. Michiru turned around, only to find herself face to face with her brother and three masked, armed men. "Better come with us and don't cause any ruckus, then we don't have to put you to sleep." Ichiro now spoke, grinning. One of the men aimed his gun at Michiru, and she slowly raised her hands over her head. "Very good. Follow me." Slowly, Michiru followed her brother over to the car he had used, while two men picked the unconscious Haruka up and carried her after Ichiro. They threw the blonde in the car rather hastily, climbed in themselves and drove off.  


	11. Chapter 10: Second Escape

Chapter 10: Second Escape

Haruka awoke upon the feeling of being dragged. Groaning, the blonde opened her eyes, only to find herself in the death grip of two men, who pulled her through a dark corridor. Her wrists were chained behind her back, with handcuffs that were so broad that they covered her web gland and kept her from shooting it out. Upon lifting her head, Haruka saw Ichiro walking in front of her and the two men, but Michiru was nowhere to be seen. "Bastard…" Haruka groaned, still feeling dizzy from the drug she had been knocked out with. "Look who's awake." Ichiro spoke without bothering to turn around and look at his prisoner. "Where's Michiru?" Haruka chocked out, her head spinning. "She's in one of the cells. You'll come back to your old one, as soon as we punished you." Ichiro replied, stopping in front of a gray metal door. He opened it by typing a secret code in the computer keyboard that was mounted next to the door, and the two men dragged Haruka into the room. When the blondes eyes fell on the square, gray box-like thing that stood in the middle of the room, her eyes widened, and she started to struggle. "No!" Haruka cried out, trying to break free from the grip the men still had on her arms. "No, please!" Ichiro just grinned at her before he opened the box and pointed inside it. "Throw her in." Looking at Haruka, his grin widened. "You always liked the Fridge, didn't you? I'd say, three hours should be enough punishment. Besides, it's good for your body." The two men threw Haruka in the Fridge, and Ichiro closed the door, locking it. He went over to the control panel of the monstrous thing and pressed a few buttons. Soon, the temperature inside the Fridge would fall until it would be cold enough to almost kill the blonde; after the cold, there would be terrible heat, and then the cold would return. Modern torture was fun sometimes. Ichiro looked one last time at the Fridge, hearing the muffled screams and pleas of Haruka, before he turned and left the room with his two helpers. 

Michiru sat in the cell she had been locked in, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts circled around Haruka; all she wanted to know was if the blonde was alright. The aqua haired girls attention was drawn from Haruka and the ceiling when the door to her cell opened with a rather odd noise. "I hope you are comfortable, sister." Ichiros voice came, causing Michiru to get angry. "You asshole!" she yelled, jumping up. "Where's Haruka? What did you do to her?" Ichiro gave her a smug smile. "Don't worry, she's…all cool." He laughed at his little joke. "You shouldn't worry about the subject so much, Michiru. Better worry about yourself. After all, you're in my hands now…a young girl with psychic powers. You know, I always wanted to run some tests on you." Michiru could feel hot anger boiling up inside her, and suddenly, a tingling sensation ran from her shoulders down her arms, ending in her fingers. "I'll show you some tests!" the aqua haired girl shouted at her brother before she threw her arms up, her outstretched fingers pointing towards Ichiro. Before the man knew what was happening, something that felt like an invisible fist hit him, throwing him backwards. He crashed against the wall with a loud thump, ending up unconscious. Michiru hurried over to her brother, surprised at what she was able to do, but nevertheless tried to get a link to find out where Haruka was. Concentrating, Michiru put her hands on Ichiros temples, and the image of some gray thing flashed up in her mind. Linking to Ichiro once more, Michiru found out where she would find the thing and ran off.

After almost twenty minutes of running – for some reason without encountering any guard - , Michiru reached the door she had seen in Ichiros mind. She opened it with the sheer strength of her will and ran in, finding herself face to wall with the gray box-thing. Soon, Michiru had found the door and opened it. A whoosh of freezing cold air blew into her face, and she shuddered. Then, she saw Haruka laying on the ground of the thing, and her eyes widened. "Haruka!" she called out, entering the Fridge and kneeling down next to the blonde. Harukas body was shivering, her hair and eyebrows were covered in a thin layer of ice, and she was close to passing out. "Haruka…my God." Michiru whispered while she gently took a hold of the taller woman and pulled her out of the fridge, laying her down on the ground as soon as they were out. Quickly, Michiru locked the door that led into the room where the Fridge stood, to make sure that no one entered, then ran back to Haruka and pulled her into her arms, trying to warm her up. Harukas head fell on the aqua haired girls shoulder, and the blonde looked up at Michiru. "Thanks…" she whispered, almost unconscious by now, "thanks for…saving me again." Then, her eyes closed, and she was out cold. 


	12. Chapter 11: Trust

Chapter 11: Trust

Much to Michirus surprise, Harukas before cold body heated up again with abnormal speed, and soon, the blonde opened her eyes again. "Hey." She spoke, looking up at Michiru, who still held her. "You awake again?" Michiru asked, smiling. Haruka nodded and sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow…now that was cold in there." "Are you feeling well?" Michiru asked, concern in her voice. Haruka nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. "Sorta. I'm fit enough to leave this place." She stood up, a little saddened about the fact that she had to leave Michirus embrace, and pulled the aqua haired girl to her feet. "C'mon, let's hurry. Before somebody notices that you are gone." Michiru nodded and unlocked the door again. Haruka quickly checked out the hallway. "No one here." She whispered. "Let's do that quick." With that, she shot out a string of web which got stuck at the far end of the hallway. The blonde grabbed Michiru around the waist and made the web run back into her wrist, causing both Michiru and her to fly towards the end of the hallway at tremendous speed. Michiru let out a gasp, and she was glad when she felt the ground underneath her feet again. "Flying through Tokyo is definitely more fun." She whispered. Haruka smiled and shrugged. That was when one of the countless guards suddenly came walking around the next corner and spotted them. His eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to scream, when all of a sudden a string of white web taped over his lips, shutting them. Haruka gave him a short, cold grin before she jumped over to him and knocked him out. She pulled his laser gun out of his lifeless hands and threw it over to Michiru, who caught it. "Let's leave." The blonde then said, and the duo continued their way out.

Two hours later, Haruka and Michiru sat in another hotel room, Haruka sneezing loudly while Michiru prepared tea for her. "Seems like you caught a cold." Michiru spoke, smiling. Haruka nodded while sneezing again. "Yeah…damn. That shouldn't happen, they must've made some mistake." She sneezed again, and Michiru handed her the teacup. "There you go…special Kaioh tea for people who have a cold." Haruka eyed the oddly colored tea before taking a sip. Her eyes went wide, she swallowed and coughed before she cried out: "My God! That tastes like shit!" Michiru giggled and sat down next to her. "I know. But it helps." She then promised. Haruka eyed her warily, sighed and emptied the cup with two huge gulps. She shuddered as soon as the tea was down before placing her cup nicely on the floor. "And it really helps?" "Well, it did for me. I don't know if it works for people with spider DNA." Haruka poked her tongue out at the giggling Michiru before she let herself fall back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Michiru fell on her back, too, ending up next to Haruka. The two women laid in silence for a moment until Haruka spoke: "Wanna see something nifty?" Michiru looked at her and nodded. Haruka sat up again, and suddenly she jumped forward. Michiru already feared that she would crash against the wall and hurt herself, but to her huge surprise, Haruka somehow managed to hold on the wall with her hands and feet, sitting on it. "What the…" Michiru mumbled, her eyes widening when Haruka started to crawl up the wall and finally ended up on the ceiling, cowering on it. The blonde looked down on Michiru and chuckled at her facial expression. "How can you do that?" Michiru finally managed to ask. Haruka shrugged, what looked kinda odd since she was upside down, and replied: "Spider ability." She let her feet dangle down, hanging down now, before she pulled her legs up again behind her, making it look as if she was lying on the ceiling. "That's amazing." Michiru spoke, true astonishment in her voice. Haruka grinned and finally let go of the ceiling, falling down to the floor. She landed on her feet safely and shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's fun though." "I wish I could do that, too." Michiru spoke, envy in her voice. Haruka chuckled and sat down again. "Well, be happy that you didn't have to go through the experiments they made with me. It was really…painful." Her voice had became softer and softer, and the last word was almost inaudible. Michiru put a gentle hand on Harukas shoulder, causing her to look at her. "Haruka…if you ever want to talk again about what happened to you, I'll be there to listen. Okay?" Haruka smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She softly spoke before reaching up and taking Michirus hand into hers. She looked at the aqua haired girl again. "Michiru…do you remember when I said that I don't trust you?" Michiru nodded, feeling a short pang of pain at the memory. "Well…" Haruka now continued, "I have to take that back. You see…I do trust you." Michiru broke into a wide grin, and before Haruka knew what was happening to her, the aqua haired girl had tackled her, and they both fell back, with Michiru ending up on top of Haruka. "Hey!" the blonde called out, smiling a little. "What are you doing?" Michiru giggled and pressed Haruka back down when she wanted to sit up. "I'm just happy that you trust me." She then replied. Haruka raised one eyebrow. "Oh? Do you always tackle people when they make you happy?" Michiru shook her head, her aqua colored locks flying around. "Normally not. Only if I happen to really like them." Haruka blushed, which made her make look very cute, and coughed, while Michiru giggled again. 


	13. Chapter 12: Discovery

Chapter 12: Discovery

Finally, after a pretty long period of time, Michiru climbed off the blonde again and allowed her to sit up. "I hope I didn't hurt you with my tackling." The aqua haired girl spoke as soon as Haruka sat next to her again. Haruka shook her head no. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled at the smaller woman and stood up, walking over to the couch. "Well…I suggest you try to get some sleep. I'll just sit here and…" "…and watch me sleep?" Michiru asked, causing the blonde to blush heavily. "Well…sorta." She then admitted. "But it's not my fault!" the blonde then protested. "I can't sleep anyway!" Michiru giggled and started to get undressed. "You're cute when you protest against something." She then said. Haruka coughed and looked out of the window, a slow, steady blush rising on her cheeks. Michiru just smiled and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over herself. Haruka leaned back on the couch and turned the light off. "Sleep well, Michiru." She softly spoke. "Mhm." Michiru mumbled, already halfway in dreamland. Soon, she slept soundly, her breath coming in calm, long draws. Haruka let out a small sigh and stared up at the ceiling – which didn't have any cracks, much to her anger. "Not even cracks for me to count." She mumbled to herself. Her eyes fell on Michiru again, and to her own surprise, she could feel how she started to smile. "Now what…" the blonde thought to herself, her eyes still glued to Michirus sleeping form. Suddenly, a thought flashed up in her mind, and she frowned. "How on Earth did Ichiro and his men catch up on us so far? After all, we were swinging away…how did they know which way we went?" Her hand unconsciously came up to her neck, rubbing the scar where Ichiro had cut the chip out of…the chip. Harukas eyes went wide. Hers was gone, but what if…? She stood up as silent as possible and bent over the sleeping Michiru. Her fingers found the place at Michirus neck where her own chip had been, and she gently applied some pressure. Underneath the skin, she could feel something hard. "My God." Haruka whispered. "She has one too…he implanted one into her neck…that's why. Michiru! Michiru, wake up!" the blonde shook her sleeping friend, who finally groaned and opened her eyes. "Haruka…? What…" "You have one." Haruka interrupted her. "Huh?" Michiru replied, blinking while she sat up. "A chip. You have one in your neck." "WHAT?" Michiru cried out, shocked. "That can't be! I would've noticed! I mean, I…" She fell silent when Haruka took her hand and led it up to her neck, placing the aqua haired girls fingers right above the chip. "Now, push down. You'll feel it." She advised her. Michiru did as she had been told, and her eyes widened until Haruka feared that they might fall out of their sockets. "Ichiro must've implanted one into your neck." The blonde spoke, frowning. "What shall we do now?" she then asked, sounding a little helpless. "You have to cut it out." Michiru replied. Harukas eyes grew twice as big as they normally were. "Are you nuts?" the blonde then cried out. "I don't know how to do that!" "But you must do it!" Michiru shot back. "If not, they'll chase us forever!" "And what if I make some mistake, and you die?" Haruka asked, worried to no-end. Michiru just glared at her, and the blonde sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." She finally said.

"…you couldn't find a bigger knife, could you?" Haruka asked, eyeing the huge butcher knife Michiru had given her warily. The aqua haired girl just shrugged. "Sorry, that's the only one we had in the room." Haruka sighed and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll start cutting now." She then said. Michiru squeezed her eyes shut when the knife sunk into her flesh, and until Haruka had the chip out, the aqua haired girl was in tears. "Sorry for hurting you." The blonde softly spoke while she stitched the wound up and bandaged it. "It's…it's okay." Michiru sniffled. Haruka gently put one arm around her, then pulled her into an embrace. Michiru was surprised for a moment, but then she returned the hug, smiling. "You know what…" the aqua haired girl spoke after a short moment of silence, "I really like that muscles of yours." While talking, she ran her fingers over Harukas biceps, and the blonde blushed. "You do…? Well…thanks, I guess." Michiru gave her a smile, then let out a yawn. "Well…can I go back to sleep now?" she then asked. Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." She let go of the smaller woman and stood up, when all of a sudden Michirus fingers closed around her wrist. "Huh?" Haruka spoke intelligently, gaping at Michiru. "Can't you stay here with me?" Michiru asked, her voice trembling. "Haruka, I…I'm scared. Can't you stay here in the bed and hold me?" Haruka was a little taken aback at that unexpected request, but agreed anyway. "Well…if it helps…I see no problem." She spoke. Michiru gave her a thankful smile and lifted her blanket, so Haruka could climb in with her. The blonde gently put her arms around Michiru, who let out a happy sigh and snuggled up to the taller Haruka. Soon, the aqua haired girl was fast asleep again, while Haruka laid next to her, listening to her heartbeat – and feeling good for the first time ever since she escaped from the ship.


	14. Chapter 13: On The Road Again

Chapter 13: On The Road Again 

The next morning, Michiru awoke in Haruka's arms, much to her happiness. "Morning." Haruka spoke, sounding as tired, like she  always did in the morning. "Morning, Haruka." Michiru replied, looking up at the blonde. Haruka gave her a weak smile and yawned. "You couldn't sleep again…?" Michiru asked while moving out of the blondes arms and sat up. Haruka nodded and sat up, too. "As always. Did you sleep well?" Michiru blushed a little. "I feel bad to say this, but…yes." Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "Don't feel bad for sleeping well, Michiru. It won't change a thing, but thanks anyway." The blonde stood up after finishing her sentence and stretched, her spine cracking so loudly that even Michiru heard it. The aqua haired girl giggled at her friend and teased her, "Are you getting old, Haruka?" The blonde just poked her tongue out before she threatened, "Silence, little one, before I tie you to the bed with my web." Michiru gave her the cutest set of puppy dog eyes she managed to produce and asked, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" "I have a feeling of déjà vu." Haruka replied, frowning. Her eyes fell on the bloody chip that still laid on the nightstand, and suddenly, an evil glint entered her eyes. "Well Michiru, better get dressed, so we can leave this place." Michiru nodded and climbed out of the bed, starting to dress herself. She watched how Haruka took the chip that had been in her neck, placing it in her pocket. "What do you want with the chip?" The aqua haired girl asked, curious. Haruka gave her a mischievious grin. "You'll see." She mysteriously replied. Michiru just shrugged and put on her jacket "Ready to go?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded, and the two women left the hotel room. They quickly paid the bill before they hurried out on the street. Haruka looked at some of the passing cars before she suddenly threw the chip high into the air. When it came back down, she aimed for it and shot a string of her web out, all that watched by a wide-eyed Michiru. The web flew towards one of the driving cars with tremendous speed and finally got stuck to the rear end of one of them. Haruka let go of the web and grinned when she watched the car with the chip now tied to it drive away. "That will fool your brother and his men for some time." She then spoke, grinning at Michiru. The aqua haired girl giggled and nodded. "Good idea, Haruka." She then smiled. Haruka smiled back and shrugged. "Thanks. Now, we should get a car, and make our way outta this city." Michiru nodded, then frowned. "But where shall we get the car from? We don't have enough money to buy one…" she noticed the evil glint in Harukas eyes. "Oh please tell me that you don't want to steal one." The aqua haired girl spoke, shocked. Haruka just grinned and shrugged before she walked over to the hotel's parking lot, already eyeing a black Honda Civic. Michiru covered her eyes with one hand, sighed heavily and finally followed Haruka to the car.

Fifteen minutes later, the two women were back on the road. Haruka was driving fast, but content, and Michiru just sat looking out of the window and listening to the radio. Finally, after a pretty long period of silence, Haruka spoke up. "Listen, Michiru…I don't know if I ask for too much now…but…would you stay with me as soon as we leave Tokyo, or would you like to start your own life?" Michiru looked at her as if she went insane from one  minute to the next. "Why of course I want to stay with you, silly." She then spoke, giggling. "Do you think I started a huge family war with my brother, let you cut out a chip from my neck and run away with you and then leave you? What are you, crazy?" Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "I hope not. So it's set, you'll stay with me after we leave Tokyo." The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, then she spoke on, "Any special place you wanna go to?" Michiru thought about it, then shook her head. "No. Just away from here, and to a spot where they can't find us." Haruka nodded, deep in thought all of a sudden. "My parents owned a small hut in the mountains." She then spoke. "We could hide there for a while, until they calmed down about me." Michiru nodded, the thought of being alone with Haruka in a small, lonesome hut filling her with joy and excitement. Maybe she could get the blonde into hooking up with her…unconsciously, Michiru started to grin broadly, earning an odd look from Haruka. "What's so funny?" the blonde finally asked. Michiru snapped out of it and blushed furiously. "Nothing!" she called out, earning another look from Haruka. The blonde just shook her head and continued driving, while Michiru started daydreaming about how she would seduce Haruka as soon as they were settled in the hut.  


	15. Chapter 14: To Seduce A Soldier

Chapter 14: To Seduce A Soldier

Haruka drove the black Honda over the curvy way that lead up to the hut, concentrating on the road and thus not talking much. Michiru was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out of the front window and awing at the beautiful landscape. Finally, Haruka pulled up to the hut and turned the engine off. "We're here." She spoke, smiling at Michiru, who smiled back and climbed out of the car. Haruka did the same, and the two women walked over to the hut. Haruka opened the door – which wasn't locked, much to Michirus surprise – and held it open for the aqua haired girl. "Please enter." The blonde spoke, smiling. Michiru smiled back and walked into the hut, swaying her hips in a seductive way. She could nearly fell Harukas look burning on her behind, and smiled to herself. "Just wait, Haruka…" she thought to herself before she turned around to face the blonde, leaning against the desk that stood in the middle of the room. "So, Haruka…" she spoke, her voice more than flirtatious, "are you hungry?" Haruka just nodded, too taken aback to say something. She slowly made her way over to Michiru, her eyes never leaving those of the aqua haired beauty. "Very hungry." The blonde finally growled, her growl making Michiru almost faint. She moved closer to the aqua haired girl until they stood so close to each other that their bodies were almost touching. Michiru raised one hand and gently ran it down Harukas right arm. All of a sudden, with the by now well-known sound, a thick string of web shot out of Harukas right wrist and got stuck at the floor. Both Haruka and Michiru looked down, Haruka blushing while Michiru started to giggle. "What was that?" Michiru finally managed to ask between two giggle fits, not noticing that she had destroyed the mood completely. Haruka gave her a smirk and replied: "Reflex, I guess…" The blonde knew that, if she would've been a man, her pants would already bulge out, but she decided that she wouldn't tell Michiru about that. After all, she didn't want to scare the aqua haired girl away. Little did Haruka know that in Michirus mind, a seducing plan slowly formed, and if she would've known, it probably would have scared her to find out how naughty Michiru could be if she wanted to.

One hour later, the two women sat at the kitchen desk, eating the salad and fish Michiru had prepared. "How long do you want to stay here?" Haruka asked between two bites of salad, gaining Michirus attention. "I don't know…one week maybe, or two?" Haruka shrugged and took another bite of the salad. "Maybe even three." She then said. "Just to make sure that they gave up searching for us…for me." Michiru let out a little sigh and looked at Haruka, a serious expression in her blue eyes. "I think Ichiro wants me for his experiments, too." She then spoke, her voice sad and somehow disappointed. "He hates me, now I helped you escape, and when I was his prisoner, he said that he wanted to do some tests with me, according my psychic powers…" "That bastard." Haruka growled, her growling increasing Michirus heartbeat again, slamming her fist down on the table. "I can't believe he would do such a thing to his own sister! It's barely acceptable that he did it to me, but doing it to you…" she trailed off, her eyes locking with Michirus. "That's all my fault." The blonde finally spoke softly. "I should have left your house, like I intended to in the first place…now I pulled you into all of this." "Hey." Michiru replied, reaching over the desk and taking Harukas hand into hers. Her thumb unconsciously stroke the spot of her wrist where her web always shot out, and the blonde drew in a sharp breath. Michiru pretended that she hadn't noticed, but smiled inwardly. _"Seems like I found a sensitive spot, huh, Haruka?" she thought to herself. "It's not your fault. It was me who chained us together with the handcuffs, remember? And it was me who insisted on coming with you, although you kept warning me. So don't blame yourself." Haruka let out a little sigh and looked down on the desk. "Still…I'm sorry, Michiru. I ruined your life…" Michiru squeezed her hand, causing her to look up again. "No you didn't. More likely, you made my life better." The aqua haired girl stayed silent for a moment before she spoke on: "I never had friends, Haruka. The only person that was around me was my brother…you're the first real friend I have who isn't family." Haruka gave her a little smile, then sighed and stood up. She started to put the dishes into the sink, not noticing that Michirus eyes were glued to her behind. Slowly, Michirus thoughts wandered off into the direction her brother always had classified as Hentai, and she dreamed about seducing Haruka once more. __"Stop dreaming and do it!" a little voice in her head suddenly whispered. Michiru considered this for a moment, then she made her decision, a grin slowly spreading over her face._

Author's Note: Okay peeps, time for a serious question now. Makoto-18 wrote a lemon chapter for me (which is really good) for this fic, and now I want to know from you: do you want to read it? Yes or no? Please tell me! 

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk


	16. Chapter 15: Webby Confession

Author's Note: Okay peeps, after a lot of people reminded me about the fact that fanfiction.net doesn't allow lemons anymore, I won't put it up here. But! If you still want to read it, just email me at my usual address, and I'll send the lemony chapter to you ^_^

Chapter 15: Webby Confession

Haruka still was busy with doing the dishes when Michiru slowly rose from the chair and walked over to her, without producing any noise. Thus, Haruka jumped a little when she all of a sudden felt a soft hand stroking her neck. "Huh?" the blonde spoke intelligently, turning around, only to find herself face to face with Michiru, who smiled up at her in a pretty…seductive way. "What…" Haruka started, but stopped talking again when Michirus hand wandered to certain lower…private areas. Haruka coughed and blushed heavily. "What are you doing?" she finally managed to crook out. "Just wait and see." Michiru replied, smiling in a way that Haruka could feel how her blood started to boil. _"Gods she can't be serious." The blonde thought to herself. __"I can't believe she wants to…" Her mind want blank when Michiru undid her belt and opened her jeans, and it stayed blank for a very long time._

One and a half hour later, Haruka finally found herself being able to speak again, although the word she said didn't make her sound very intelligent. "Wow…" Michiru smiled at her, running one hand through the blondes hair, which was damp from her sweat. Haruka leaned her head back, resting it against the soft pillow. Somehow, the two of them had made it from the kitchen over to the bedroom during lovemaking, although Haruka couldn't really remember when and how. Michiru bent down and gently kissed the blonde, feeling happiness when she felt how Haruka returned the kiss. She let out a small squeal of delight when Haruka suddenly rolled her over, ending up on top of her. After a pretty long time, the two of them broke the kiss, and Haruka smiled down at Michiru. "I have you pinned now, you know." The blonde then spoke, smiling. Michiru giggled and nodded. "I'm at your mercy, oh mighty and powerful SpiderRuka." Haruka grinned at the aqua haired girl. "SpiderRuka? I like the sound of that." Michiru giggled again and tousled Harukas hair. "My cute SpiderRuka." She whispered into the blondes ear, who blushed. "Your…?" she repeated, unsure of what to expect now. "Yes, mine." Michiru replied, smiling. "I love you, Haruka." Harukas eyes bulged out, much to Michirus amusement. "You…you do?" the blonde finally managed to stammer out. Michiru nodded, gently running her hands through Harukas hair. "Yes, Haruka, I do." Haruka opened her mouth, intending to say that she loved Michiru, too, but to her own horror, nothing came out. She closed her mouth and gulped, then tried once more. "I…I…" she stopped, squeezing her eyes shut. The blonde let out a heavy, shaky breath before she looked at Michiru again. "I can't say it." She whispered, her voice full of sadness and grief. "I'm sorry…I…" "Shht." Michiru interrupted her, putting one finger over Harukas lips to silence her. "You don't have to say it, Haruka. I know it already." The aqua haired girl blushed a little. "I have to admit, I read your thoughts before. When I asked you if you were hungry, and you growled in that sexy way…I did it." "Oh." Haruka mumbled. For one second, anger appeared in her eyes, than vanished again, only to be replaced with mischief. "You know what, Michiru, I always thought that you're a nice innocent girl." The blonde spoke, earning an odd look from Michiru. "And?" the aqua haired girl asked, frowning. "Well…in my eyes, your innocence just got lost somewhere on the road up to here. Maybe we should go and look for it." Michiru giggled at that statement and shook her head. "You're impossible." She then said. Haruka shrugged and finally rolled off the aqua haired girl, much to Michirus dismay, ending up staring at the ceiling. Out of pure fun, the blonde raised her left hand and shot a string of web up, watching how it got stuck. Michiru eyed her curiously. "Tell me, Haruka, are you bored?" she finally asked. Haruka chuckled and shook her head before she looked at the smaller woman. "Watch." The blonde then spoke, before she looked back up at the ceiling again. She continued to shoot out her web, out of both wrists now, along with complicated movements of her hands. Michirus eyes grew wide when she realized what Haruka was doing, but she stayed silent. Finally, the blonde was done, and looked at Michiru smiling. Michiru looked up at the ceiling where Haruka had written the words "Love You Too", looked at Haruka again, smiled, and finally leaned over, her lips meeting those of the blonde for a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16: Michiru Captured

Chapter 16: Michiru Captured  
  
The next morning, Michiru awoke to find the bed next to her empty. Her eyes went wide, and for one second she feared that Haruka maybe had left during the night and now already was on her way to another country. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the hut opened and Haruka came walking in, shaking some snowflakes out of her hair while she entered. "Hey." Michiru spoke, relief filling her heart when she smiled at the blonde, who returned the smile. "Hey, good morning. Who would've guessed that it's snowing up here?" Haruka replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it in the process. "Did you sleep well?" the blonde now asked before gently kissing her girlfriend. "Yeah...I guess asking you how you slept is unnecessary, huh?" Haruka shrugged and nodded. "No sleep for me." she then spoke, giving her lover an awkward lopsided smile. "But I think I'm getting used to it by now." Michiru let out a small sigh and climbed out of the bed, right into Harukas waiting arms. The couple kissed again, then Haruka pointed towards the front door. "Aside from the snow, the weather is great, you wanna take a short walk?" Michiru smiled and nodded. "Just give me five minutes to get dressed, then we can go." Haruka nodded and allowed it that Michiru climbed out of her arms, though she pouted as soon as the aqua haired girl had moved away from her. The blonde watched how her lover got dressed, already considering to throw the aqua haired girl on the bed and make love to her for hours, but her plans were destroyed again when Michiru smiled at her in a very sweet way and asked: "I'm ready, you wanna go now?" The blonde nodded and stood up, reaching out to take Michirus hand, when all of a sudden a huge explosion caused the hut to shake and both Haruka and Michiru to fall. Haruka groaned and opened her eyes. Slowly, her surroundings came into view - and she found herself looking into the barrel of a gun. "So, we finally found you." Ichiros voice came, full of hate and satisfy. Haruka moaned in pain - she must've hit her head somewhere during her fall - and tried to look past Ichiro to find out if Michiru was alright. "Michiru isn't here anymore." Ichiro now spoke, grinning evilly. "She's already on her way to the lab. There are some great tests and experiments that we want to run on her." "No." Haruka whispered, trying to sit up. "Leave her...alone..." She fell back, groaning in pain. "Too bad that we don't need you anymore." Ichiro now spoke, grinning. "I'm afraid that I have to get rid of you, Subject. But don't worry, Michiru won't sufer as much pain as you had to, seeing that she can block the pain out of her mind." With that, Ichiro readied his gun, aiming it at Haruka. With the last bit of strength she could find, the blonde shot a string of web out of her wrist up to the ceiling. It got stuck, and Haruka pulled herself up, hoping that she would be able to swing past Ichiro and out of the hut to safe Michiru. She was too slow. Ichiro fired, the bulllet hit the blondes side, and she let go of her web when immense pain shot through her body. Haruka fell to the floor in a limp head, clutching her wounded side and moaning in pain. Ichiro grinned at her, turned around and left the hut. "Blow it up." were the last words Haruka heard before the hut exploded. Michiru sat in the black car her brother and his men had used to come up to the hut, her hands cuffed behind her back. Next to her, one of Ichiros men sat, his right arm around her shoulders, his left hand on her upper thigh, stroking her. The aqua haired girl had to see how Ichiro walked out of the hut and had a short talk with his other man, then the guy put something on the wall of the hut, turned around and ran. A few seconds later, the hut blew up, pieces of wood flying everywhere. "NO!" Michiru screamed, realizing with shock and fear that Haruka still had been in there. "No! Haruka! Oh my God, NO!" "Shut up!" the man who sat next to her bellowed, anger in his voice. Ichiro and the other man got into the car, and Ichiro shot a cruel smile at his now crying sister. "Well, my dear, seems like your lover here just turned into a pile of smoking spider web." he spoke, grinning in a pretty sadistic way. Michiru still cried when the car drove off, leaving the remains of the hut behind. 


	18. Chapter 17: Die Another Day

Chapter 17: Die Another Day  
  
Two hours later, the car arrived at the lab. Ichiro and his men forced Michiru to get out of the car, then took her arms and led her through the garage to a heavy steel door. The aqua haired girl didn't fight back at all; ever since they had left the hut, she had refused to talk and just had cried silently over her probably dead lover. The quartet now entered an elevator, Ichiro entered his key card and pushed one of the buttons. "Don't worry, Michiru, we won't run any tests tonight. We'll start tomorrow." the dark haired man spoke, grinning at his sister. "You bastard." Michiru whispered in reply, her eyes filling with tears again. "You goddamn bastard..." "Tsk tsk tsk." Ichiro produced a weird sound from the back of his throat, his grin widening. "You shouldn't talk to your brother like that, my dear. You actually should show me some gratitude, after all, I'll wake some great powers that are right now slumbering in your cute little brain." "Grateful?" Michiru shouted, her sadness turning into anger all of a sudden. "You want me to be grateful? For what? Maybe for the awful things you did to Haruka? You tortured her for years, and now you killed her! I hate you! I hate..." Michirus words were cut off when Ichiro reached out and slapped her hard across the face. The aqua haired girl let out a small whimper, and she cried out in fear when Ichiro grabbed her jaw, holding it in such a tight grip that it hurt. "You better listen to me now, sister." the dark haired man spat, his eyes clearly showing his anger. "If you don't stop throwing such insults at me, I'll have you gagged, and I'll make sure that the tests and experiments are thousand times more painful than necessary. Got that?" Michiru nodded as far as the grip of her brother allowed it, on the verge of tears once more. "Good." Ichiro let go of her, glaring at her once more before he turned to look at one of his men. "Get her into one of the cells, and make sure that she's comfortable for the night. We'll start running the first tests tomorrow." the man nodded just when the elevator came to a halt, then he grabbed Michiru and pulled her out of the lift, over to where the cells were located. Thick, red droplets of blood fell into the white snow, staining it. Haruka let out a groan, holding her injured side with one hand while working herself out of the remains of the hut with the other. She silently thanked her parents for digging a cellar underneath the hut; the trap door that lead into it had saved her life when the hut had exploded. Finally, the blonde was out of the pile that once had been a hut and fell to the snowy ground, moaning in pain. She raised her head just enough to look at the bullet wound in her side, and when her eyes fell on it, she groaned once more before letting her head fall back into the snow. The wound was almost as big as a quarter, and it just wouldn't stop bleeding. Slowly, Haruka managed to sit up, knowing that there was only one way to stop the blood flow. She carefully aimed, then shot a thick string of web out of her wrist, sticking the wound close with it. It burned like hell, and the blonde let out a scream of pain before she fell to the ground and rolled over, clutching her side. After almost fifteen minutes of just lying there, Haruka finally found herself able to stand up. She stumbled over to the car Michiru and she had used to get up to the hut and climbed in, the pain that washed over her body like a tidal wave nearly causing her to loose consciousness. After taking a few deep breaths, Harukas world had stopped spinning and she was able to start the car. Slowly, the blonde drove down the mountain and into the city, over to where the lab was. "I'll save you, Michiru." Haruka thought to herself, gritting her teeth at the increasing pain while hitting the gas pedal. "I'll get you out of there...even if it means that I have to die, but I won't let them hurt you like they hurt me...no way." With that, Haruka pulled up to the parking lot of the lab and stopped the car. She climbed out of it, holding her injured side all the time,a and moved over to the main entrance of the unobtrusive building. The watchman who sat behind the reception was fast asleep, and he never should wake up again. Haruka sneaked up to him, her soldier education allowing her to move without creating any noise, then grabbed his head and turned it around sharply. She smiled at the satisfying crack of the man's neck, and her smile widened when he went limp and his breathing stopped. Quickly, the blonde dragged the dead watchman into the next closet, where she undressed him. Haruka put the uniform on, hoping that the web over her wound would keep the blood from staining the jacket, and took his key card before leaving the closet again and casually made her way over to the lift, trying to ignore the pain she was in. She entered the elevator, shoved the key card into it's slot and pushed the button that would take her to the floor where the subjects of Ichiro and his twisted doctor friends were locked up in cells. Michiru sat leaning against the cold stone wall of her cell, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts circled around Haruka, who now was dead, blown up with the hut. The aqua haired girl let out a strangled sob and burried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake, and soon, two small rivers of tears ran down her pale cheeks. Thanks to the loudness of her desperate sobs, Michiru didn't hear the door open, and thus nearly had a heart attack when someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "No!" the aqua haired girl cried out, trying to fight the person who had entered her cell. "No let me go! I won't let you..." "Shht." a well-known voice suddenly came, causing Michiru to quiet down immediately. Shocked, the aqua haired girl looked up - and found herself face to face with Haruka, who smiled at her. "Haruka..." Michiru whispered, her eyes widening. "What...how...how did you..." "I'll explain later." Haruka replied, taking Michirus hand. "We have to get out of here before anyone notices. Come on, let's leave." "But I thought you are dead!" Michiru now cried out, her voice filled with happiness. Haruka gave her a cynic smile, shrugged and replied: "I guess I'll die another day. And now let's get moving!" Michiru nodded, came to her feet and quickly hurried out of the cell and down the hallway right after Haruka, not noticing the pain her lover was in. 


	19. Chapter 18: The Perfect Soldier

Chapter 18: The Perfect Soldier  
  
After almost thirty minutes of running down the hallways of the lab, Haruka suddenly slumped against the wall, holding her side and moaning in pain. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out, worry shining up in her blue eyes. "Are you hurt?" Haruka nodded, desperately trying to come to her feet again. She felt a suspicious wetness spreading out on the uniform, and when she took her hand away, it was covered in blood. "My God!" Michiru cried out, her eyes widening at the sight of the blood. "Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" "Your brother shot me." Haruka managed to press out between gritted teeth. "But don't care about that now, we have to get out." "I don't think so." a well-known, and feared, voice suddenly came from behind the two women. Michiru spun around, only to find herself looking at Ichiro and two men, both wearing black uniforms. "Look who's still alive." Ichiro now spoke, a cruel smile on his lips. "But, really, Haruka, I would've thought better of you. You're really dumb enough to come here, although you are hurt and know that security is really tight. Nice uniform, by the way." Haruka finally managed to get to her feet again and growled at Ichiro: "Let Michiru go. You can do whatever you want to me, but let her go." "Like I told you before, Tenoh, we have no more use for you." Ichiro replied coldly. "But we need my sister, she'll be a great soldier for us." He looked at the two men who stood behind him. "Kill Tenoh and then take Michiru back to her cell." Haruka raised her fists, prepairing for the fight, just in time before the two men jumped at her.  
  
Ichiro stood next to his two soldier's, staring down at their dead bodies in horror. "That's impossible." he now whispered. "How could you...kill them?" Haruka just gave him a cruel grin. "You should know, Ichiro. After all, it was you who made me the perfect soldier." Ichiro took a few steps back, his fear clearly showing in his eyes. "Please don't kill me." the doctor now whispered, all of a sudden reduced to a whimpering pile of fear. "Please...I'm sorry, I..." Haruka stepped forward, her hand closing around the doctor's collar. "I won't kill you if you promise me something." "I do! I promise you anything you want!" Ichiro cried out. "Promise that you will leave Michiru and me alone." Haruka now spoke. "Promise that you won't chase us anymore, and that you will eliminate all files about me." Ichiro nodded, shaking with fear. "Promise it!" Haruka growled, her eyes glowing up with anger and fury. "I promise!" Ichiro shouted, nearly wetting his pants. "I promise, just let me go!" Haruka finally let go of his collar, and he spun around on his heels and ran away. Michiru just opened her mouth to say something when Harukas expression suddenly grew cold. "Too bad I don't believe you." she then spoke, her voice sounding different all of a sudden. She raised her hand and shot a string of web out, the sticky substance hitting the back of Ichiros shirt. Haruka gave a strong pull, and the doctor got thrown backwards, towards her. "No!" he cried out when he felt a pair of strong hands closing around his neck. "No, please, no, I..." Haruka turned his head sharply, and the loud crack that his breaking neck caused echoed through the empty corridor. Michiru screamed in shock, taking a step back, while her dead brother's body slumped to the flooor. Haruka turned around to look at the aqua haired girl, and her eyes were as cold as ice. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked, all the love and gentleness that normally laid in her voice when she was talking to Michiru gone. The blonde moved over to Michiru with unbelieveable speed and suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out in fear when Haruka roughly turned her around and pressed her against the wall. "You're coming with me." the blonde growled, grabbing Michirus wrists with one hand, holding them behind the aqua haired girls back, and shooting a string of web out of the other, tying the smaller girls hands with it. "Dear God, she snapped." the aqua haired girl thought to herself, fear welling up inside her. "She told me that this could happen...the fact that she's unable to sleep..." "Come on, let's go." Haruka now commanded, grabbing Michirus arm. "And if you try to fight back, I'll kill you. Got that?" Michiru nodded, too scared to speak, and Haruka started to pull her towards the stair way. All the time, she looked around to make sure that no one would attack her and her hostage, and when Michiru got to look into the blondes eyes once more, she knew what had happened. Haruka hadn't just snapped; she had become what Ichiro and his doctors always had her wanted to be. The blonde had become the perfect soldier, ruthless, heartless, and willing to kill anyone who would stand in her way. 


	20. Chapter 19: Come Back

Chapter 19: Come Back  
  
The first hour of driving away from the lab in a stolen car was performed in complete silence, since Michiru was too scared to speak and Haruka concentrated on the road, completely ignoring her prisoner. Then, when the blonde had to stop the car due to a red traffic light, Michiru finally dared to say something. "Haruka...?" The only response she got was a short grumble. "Can't...can't you untie me? My wrists are starting to hurt..." "No." came the short reply. "Please." Michiru whispered, tears filling her blue eyes. "Haruka, please..." "Shut up." the blonde growled, shooting a short glare towards the now seriously frightened aqua haired girl. "Haruka, come back." Michiru now sobbed, the tears finally running down her cheeks like two small rivers. "Come back..." All of a sudden, Haruka pulled sharply to the right, stopped the car, and grabbed Michirus collar, who cried out in fear, her eyes widening. "If I tell you to shut up, you goddamn do so." the blonde now snarled, her voice dripping with anger and fury. "And if I hear one more word from you, I'll stuff your mouth. I have no problem with gagging you and putting you into the trunk. Got that?" Michiru nodded, not daring to answer verbally. "Good." Haruka now grumbled, letting go of her collar. The two drove on in silence, Haruka concentrating on the road again and Michiru silently crying.  
  
The sky already had become dark when Haruka pulled up to a Motel and brought the car to a halt. She pulled a knife out of the glove compartment and cut the web that held Michirus wrists behind her back, then roughly grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at her. "We will go inside there now. I'll rent a room for the two of us, and if you try to tell the receptionist that I kidnapped you or if you try to run away, I'll first kill you, then him. Got that?" Michiru nodded, and Haruka looked satisified. She got out of the car, opened the door for Michiru and allowed her to get out before putting one arm around the smaller girls shoulders. "Now move over to the entrance with me. And remember, no tricks." Michiru nodded again, and the two women made their way over to the Motel's front door. They entered, and the receptionist looked up from his newspaper to great them. "Good evening, Sir and Madam." he spoke, smiling friendly. Haruka smiled back, although her smile seemed fake, as did Michiru. "Good evening. Tell me, do you still have a double room free?" the blonde asked, while Michiru's eyes pleaded the man to help her. Unfortunately, he didn't notice. "Of course, Sir. If you'd enter your names in our Guest Book..." Haruka signed Michiru and her in with false names, then paid the room and took the key the receptionist offered her. "Thanks. We'll leave again tomorrow morning, your room will be free again soon." Haruka spoke, giving the receptionist another fake smile before she looked down at Michiru. "Come on darling, let's get into our room." "Yes, sweetheart." Michiru replied, hoping and praying that the receptionist would hear that she had been crying before. He didn't. "Sleep well." were the last words the man spoke before returning his attention to his newspaper while Haruka and Michiru made their way up to the room.  
  
"Lie down on the bed." Haruka commanded, satisifed when Michiru obeyed her immediately. Using her web, the blonde tied her prisoners hands and feet again, then she sat down in the only chair that stood in the room and just looked at her hostage. "What...what do you want with me?" Michiru finally dared to ask, already fearing that Haruka maybe would gag or even hit her now. "Nothing special." Haruka replied. "You're just my insurance that the goddamn army will leave me alone until we left Tokyo, then I'll let you go." Michiru already breathed a sigh of relief when Harukas eyes suddenly became much colder. "Or maybe I'll kill you. Depends on my mood." Michiru gave her a scared look, but Haruka didn't react to that. Instead, the blonde stood up and walked over to the window, looking out of it. Michiru stared at her back, an idea slowly forming in her mind. "Haruka probably snapped because of the lack of sleep she suffered through...maybe if I knock her unconscious, she'll be able to rest and get back to her old self..." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. "Ummm...Haruka?" she finally spoke up, causing the blonde to turn around and glare at her. "What?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "I...I need to go to the toilet." Michiru replied, blushing heavily. Haruka sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. I don't want you to wet the sheets, that could make an odd expression at the receptionist." Quickly, the blonde cut the web that held Michirus ankles, bending down in the process. She never saw the vase coming down on her head, and when it shattered upon the impact with her skull, she hit the ground unconscious the next second.  
  
Michiru let out a sigh, looking at the unconscious Haruka with sorrow in her eyes. The blonde now laid on the huge double bed, her wrists chained to the headboard with the handcuffs Michiru earlier had used to keep Haruka from leaving her. "I'm really sorry for knocking you out, Love." Michiru now spoke while cleaning and bandaging the wound Haruka had gained from the vase. "But I hope that the Haruka I love will come back...oh God please, let her come back." Sighing, Michiru laid down next to Haruka, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder, and soon fell asleep. 


	21. Chapter 20: Glad To Have You Back

Author's Note: Michiru seems to be a little cruel in this chapter, but it's necessary, so don't flame me!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 20: Glad To Have You Back  
  
Michiru awoke from her deep slumber when a loud, angry voice yelled at her: "What the fuck did you do, bitch?" The aqua haired girl jerked out of her sweet dreams about Haruka and her being a happy couple and stared at the angered blonde wide-eyed. Haruka now gave an experimental pull at the handcuffs that held her, but they held tight as they were supposed to be. "I knocked you out and chained you." Michiru replied, trying to keep her voice calm. "I see that!" Haruka shot back, her anger increasing. "Unlock that right now!" she then demanded. Michiru sighed, knowing what she had to do, but not liking it. "I'm sorry, Haruka...but this is for your own good." With that, the aqua haired girl grabbed a fistful of Harukas hair - and then smashed her head against the headboard of the bed as hard a she could. Haruka let out a gurgling noise, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell unconscious again. "I'm sorry." Michiru now whispered, gently running one hand down her lover's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Haruka..." Sighing, the aqua haired girl rose from the bed and walked over to the window, staring at the world outside while she waited for Haruka to awake.  
  
One hour later, the blonde regained consciousness again. She softly groaned and stirred, the chain between the two handcuffs producing a small clinking noise, and finally opened her eyes. "Oww...my poor head..." Michiru turned around to look at her lover, and was surprised and happy to see that the cold and angry look had vanished from the blondes eyes. "Michiru...?" Haruka now spoke, looking at the aqua haired girl with pain filled eyes. "Why am I chained to a bed?" Michiru walked over to the blonde and sat down next to her, looking at her in an odd way. "Who are you?" she finally asked. Haruka frowned when she replied: "Haruka Tenoh, why? You should know that." "Are you a soldier?" Michiru now asked, fearing the answer. Haruka shrugged, as far as the handcuffs that held her allowed it, and replied: "I'm supposed to be one. Instead, I became a little rebel. Why are you asking all that things?" Michiru let out a small sigh, knowing that Haruka still could be pretending. But there was one more way to find out if the blonde was back to her old, loveable self. When she had been the perfect soldier, Haruka had never shown any pain, although the bullet wound Ichiro had caused still hadn't been treated. "Haruka...I'm sorry." Michiru softly spoke before she lashed out and brought her fist down on the shot wound.  
  
Harukas pain filled, raw scream echoed through the motel, causing all the other guests and the receptionist to look up in surprise. Finally, the blondes scream faded away, leaving her with a small moan on her lips and thick droplets of sweat running down her cheeks. The wound started to bleed again, staining the uniform Haruka still wore. "I'm sorry." Michiru repeated, sounding terribly helpless and near tears. Haruka looked at her with tears in her eyes. "That was...uncalled for." she finally managed to press out between gritted teeth. "Why did you do that?" Michiru dug the key of the handcuffs out of her pocket and unlocked them, freeing Harukas hands. "When you rescued me from the lab, you became a different person." she then explained. Haruka raised one eyebrow while she rubbed her wrists. "You became the perfect soldier." Michiru continued. "You took me hostage, and we drove to this motel. I knocked you out with that vase, and when you woke up again, you still were the perfect soldier...and so, I knocked you out again." "That explains my headache." Haruka mumbled, frowning. "But why did you have to hit on my wound?" she then demanded to know. Michiru sighed and spoke on: "During your time as perfect soldier, you never showed any pain when it came to the wound or to anything else. But when you still were Haruka back at the lab, I could see that you were hurt. So, I hit on your wound to find out if you were only acting and pretending to be the Haruka I know, or if you really were my Haruka." Haruka nodded. "I understand." she then spoke, giving her girlfriend a weak smile. "Now, Michiru...I have two things I need." Michiru smiled at her and waited for her to speak on. "First, I want you to kiss me." Haruka stated, smiling. "And second...can you take me to a hospital after the kiss?"  
  
Three hours later, Haruka found herself in a hospital, her wound stitched up and bandaged. Michiru sat next to her bed, smiling. "How are you feeling, hon?" the aqua haired girl finally asked, gently taking Harukas hand into hers. "Pretty good, thanks." Haruka replied, grinning. She gently squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad that you brought me back to my old self." she then spoke softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "And I'm glad to have you back." Michiru replied before the couple sank into a deep, passionate kiss. 


	22. Chapter 21: Hero Of The Day

Chapter 21: Hero Of The Day  
  
Two weeks later, Haruka was released form the hospital, much to her happiness. Michiru of course was there when her lover finally could go home, like she had been there everyday, from eight in the morning until five in the evening. Haruka was whistling a happy tune while she got out of the hospital gown she had been wearing and changed into her regular clothes, the blue jeans, white muscle shirt and the black button shirt. The blonde was just about to close her belt when she noticed the longing look Michiru gave her. "Honey?" she finally asked, her eyebrow jerking upwards. "Oh, I just remembered something." Michiru spoke, smiling in a pretty mischief way. Harukas second eyebrow joined the first one, and Michiru giggled before she moved over to the blonde, hugging her around the waist. "You see, Haruka...I really liked it when you were chained to that bed." Haruka laughed and grinned. "Well then, I guess you still have the handcuffs." she then spoke, a mischief sparkle in her teal eyes. Michiru smiled back and nodded. "Yes, in fact I do. Why?" Haruka whispered something in her ear, and the aqua haired girl blushed heavily. "You're such a hentai!" she then accused her lover, who just grinned. "You're one to talk, love." was the only reply Michiru got before the couple sank into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Haruka walked out of the hospital, her arm around Michirus waist, glad that she finally was free again. "I really hate hospitals." the blonde mumbled while she walked down the stairs, earning a giggle from Michiru. "I know, darling. You told me everyday during the last two weeks." Haruka blushed and chuckled. "Well...you know what the only fun thing about the hospital was?" Michiru shook her head no and waited for Haruka to speak on. "When the doctor found out that I never sleep. The look on the guys face..." Michiru giggled when she remembered that incident and nodded. "Yep, that was in fact funny. But what..." All of a sudden, Harukas head jerked up, and one second later, the sound of a shot could be heard. Michiru flinched, her eyes wide. "What..." "The Tokyo National bank." Haruka mumbled, staring down the street. "Somebody is trying to rob it!" With that, the blonde let go of the surprised Michiru and started to run down the street with tremendous speed, pulling her sleeves back from her wrists in the process. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out, running after her. "Haruka, wait!" The blonde didn't seem to hear her, since she just increased her speed. She reached the entrance of the bank just in time to spot the two robbers running towards it. "End of the line, friends." Haruka growled before she raised both hands, shooting two long, thick strings of web out. The web got stuck to the front door, sealing it, causing one of the two men to crash against it. He fell back on the floor with a groan, and Haruka gave him a cold grin before she shot out another string of web, pulling herself up towards the next window. Quickly, the blonde shattered the glass and climbed in, running over to the stairway. She hurried down, into the main hall of the bank, where one of the robbers was kneeling over his unconscious friend. All of a sudden, the man felt someone grab his collar, then he got yanked up and spun around until he found himself face to face with a pair of cold, teal eyes. "Not a good idea to rob a bank whem I'm near, buddy." Haruka spoke, giving him a cruel smile. The robber gasped and tried to reach for his gun, but Haruka was faster and snatched it from his belt, throwing it over her shoulder. She threw the man to the ground, and before he knew what happened, had him tied up with her web. "Now be a good boy and stay here until the police comes to pick you up." the blonde then spoke, grinning. "She's a hero!" one of the bank's customers suddenly called out behind the blondes back, causing her to turn around. "What...?" "A hero!" the boss of the bank now cried out, storming towards the surprised Haruka and hugging her. Outside the bank, Michiru tried to open the door, at first with no avail. Then she saw the web, sighed, tore it off and entered the bank. "Haruka!" she cried out, pulling the blonde away from the boss and into her own arms. "Never do that again, you hear? You scared me." Haruka smiled at her and gently kissed her. "Okay, honey. I guess that was my soldier sense coming through...you know, fighting evil and stuff." Michiru giggled and nodded before she hugged Haruka once more. "Yeah...my hero." she whispered into the blondes ear while everyone who had been in the bank cheered and clapped for the blonde. Haruka just smiled and picked Michiru up on her arms, carrying her out of the bank, ignoring the boss who was calling out to her, asking for her name. The couple entered the next taxi and drove off, the bank's boss still yelling after them. 


	23. Epilogue: Here With Me

Author's Note: Hey all, SORRY for the long delay!! *falls on her knees* But since I have to go to the Internet Cafe everytime I wanna update, I can't write as much as I want to. BUT!! Don't worry. I soon will get my own comp with Internet access, probably sometime next week, and then the chapters and fics by cute little me will be coming on the normal daily basis again :) So, stay tuned, Cloud van Dyk will soon be back to her old output speed ^_~  
  
Epilogue: Here With Me  
  
Haruka let herself fall down on the hotel bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a little sigh. Chasing and beating up that two bank robbers really had tired her out. Her eyes moved away from the ceiling and over to where Michiru stood, who was currently undressing herself. The blonde could feel how lust started to well up inside her, although she still felt tired, and let out a small chuckle. Michiru stopped undressing and turned to look at Haruka with a frown. "Honey? What's so funny?" Haruka shrugged and sat up. "Nothing particular. I'm just feeling good." Michiru smiled, quickly finished undressing and bounced over to the bed, jumping and landing on it next to Haruka. "Good to hear that, Love." the aqua haired girl smiled before her girlfriend and she shared a loving kiss. "I love you." the blonde whispered as soon as the kiss had ended. "Love you too." Michiru replied, smiling. The couple hugged before they laid back down, Michiru immediately moving as close as possible to Haruka, cuddling up to her. The blonde smiled, turned the light off by shooting the switch with a string of web and put both arms around her lover. Michiru let out a happy little sigh and closed her eyes. The two women laid in darkness for a while, and Michiru almost had fallen asleep, when Harukas low, husky voice broke the silence: "Michiru?" "Yes, love?" Michiru replied, yawning after she had finished speaking. "Will you...will you stay with me? Forever, I mean?" Haruka asked, her fear of rejection suddenly shining through in her voice. Michiru leaned up on her right arm and looked down at Haruka, knowing that the blonde could see her perfectly. "Of course, Haruka." she replied, smiling. "I love you. And I'll never leave you, promise." Haruka smiled and pulled her lover close again, kissing her. "I love you too...and I'm so happy that it was you who found me on the beach that day." She let out a little sigh while Michiru closed her eyes again. "Sleep now, love." Haruka whispered into her ear, gently stroking her back. "Sleep..." "And stay forever, here with me." the blonde added in her mind. Michiru nodded and soon wandered off into dreamland, while Haruka laid next to her, holding her, and smiling in the darkness of the bedroom.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
